(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method of manufacturing the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device including a microshutter electrode, and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices have progressed from known cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays to flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s), plasma display panels (“PDP”s), and the like. A CRT display displays an image by causing an electron beam to collide with a fluorescent material. The CRT display has a drawback in that as the size of the CRT display increases, the depth thereof also increases, and thus it is difficult to increase the size of the display device without adding bulk and weight to the device.
In order to overcome the drawback, various types of flat panel displays are being developed. The LCDs and PDPs are the most common examples of the flat panel displays. The flat panel displays, such as the LCDs and PDPs, have an advantage over the CRTs, in that even when the size thereof increases, the depth thereof does not increase, rendering the flat panel displays more suitable for mounting on a wall.
However, the LCDs are known to have a low response speed, and the PDPs have high power consumption.
Further, since the LCDs have polarizers formed on upper and lower parts, approximately 50% of the light is not used to display an image, resulting in the LCDs having low luminance.